S'mores That Make You Wanna Hug a Peacekeeper
by Demon Eyes
Summary: Aeryn and John crash on an unknown planet...romance and insanity insue...


**_S'mores That Just Make You Wanna Hug a Peacekeeper_**  
--Cleo  
  
  
----  
I got bored on a Sunday. What more is there to say? My friend was talking about s'mores and BAM! This fic. was born.  
---  
This contains John/Aeryn shipperism, so if you don't like it, tough luck. Go read something else.  
---  
Some parts are suppose to be funny, but I'm not the greatest at writing hummor so please tolerate it.  
---  
This story is once again dedicated to Shadow, cause who else would I dedicate it to? Lol. Plus she gave me the idea for the story and the title. And the marshmellow scene. Also to Caitlin and Lori, my fellow 'Scapers.  
---  
Please please please R&R.  
---  
  
  
  


  


"John, what the frell did you do?!" Aeryn yelled from the pilot's seat of her prowler.  
  
John Crichton joined her in the seat next to hers. "Umm...nothing."  
  
"John, don't lie to me. I know you did something."  
  
"Aeryn, I know I'm just an ignorant human, but I'm telling you, I didn't do anything."  
  
Aeryn glanced at him, then back to her controls, suddenly nervous. Her prowler was experiencing some difficulty and since John didn't do anything, she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't have much time...  
  
The prowler slowly plumeted to an unknown planet below. John suddenly realized what was happening. "Um, Aeryn? I'm thinking this wasn't suppose to happen."  
  
Aeryn muttered something under her breath then did her best to control the craft. When she knew that there was no way to control it, she looked to John. "Get your things, we have to eject before this thing crashes."  
  
John rushed into the back to grab his and Aeryn's stuff. "Please buckle your seat belts, and thank you for flying Peacekeeper Airlines."  
  
Aeryn rolled her eyes, then made sure she was secure. Both of them pressed their 'eject' buttons and they flew out of the craft and into the air.  
  
John watched the ship go down and crash into a secluded forest area. It was still in one piece but didn't look like it would be flying anytime soon.  
  
The parachuets opened and he and Aeryn drifted to the forests of the planet below. John sighed. They had been out in space, some distance away from Moya, and now they were stranded. Who knew how long it would take for them to come pick them up? And what about Aeryn's prowler?  
  
Aeryn surveyed the land. "Well, while we wait for Moya, we should set up camp or something. It looks like this planet will soon be in night."  
  
"Do you know what planet we're on? I mean should I be looking out for giant bears, or fire breathing snakes, or what?"  
  
"I don't know what planet we're on but I don't think I've ever heard of fire breathing snakes."  
  
"Ya, well you never heard of the three stooges either. Doesn't mean they're not out there."  
  
Aeryn shook her head at Crichton's rambling. 'Sometimes he can be a pain, but other times...' she left the thought unfinished.  
  
Crichton walked about the small forest, carefully, and looked for a clear spot that they could wait in. He finally found a good sized clearing, with a fallen tree for them to sit on, and plenty of twigs if they needed to start a fire.  
  
Aeryn sat down in the camp-area after sending a signal out to Moya. The signal would tell Pilot that they were stranded and their location. She hoped they wouldn't be stuck on this planet long.  
  
She looked up at the stars. The twinkling constellations. She was suddenly amazed at these stars, that she had been around all her life, yet, she had never appreciated their beauty before.  
  
"Yo, Aeryn, want some s'mores?"  
  
Aeryn turned and walked over to John. "S'mores?" she asked, testing out the new and unfamiliar word. "What the frell are those?"  
  
He patted the seat next to him. "Sit down and I'll show you."  
  
He pulled out some things from his bag. To Aeryn, they looked like an amazing substance that was solid and looked like brown lava, ,cardboard, and palm-sized sticky cloud, but John 'called them 'chocolate', 'ghram crackers' and 'marshmellows'. He made them into little sandwiches, the ghram crackers smooshing the marshmellow and chocolate in the center. Aeryn copied him, hers looking more ametuer, then the two layed them over the fire Crichton had built.  
  
John leaned back, waiting for the s'mores to cook, and looked up at the darkening sky, and the stars that shone on this planet.   
  
John sighed. "The stars are pretty tonight. I always wondered if these stars are the same ones as the ones I see from Earth. I never see the same constellations, but you never know." He turned to Aeryn, who was smiling. "You know Aeryn, moonlight and starlight does alot for you. You look really nice."  
  
"John..."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
John gave her a questioning look. "Ya?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes....?"  
  
She sighed deeply. "John....you're sitting on a marshmellow."  
  
John's eyes went wide and he shot up. "Frell! Dammit," he yelled along with other profanity under his breath.  
  
Aeryn was right; stuck on the back of his pants was the remains of a gooey marshmellow, the rest still stuck on the tree he'd been sitting on. Aeryn grinned to herself and then tended to the s'mores and John tried to get the marshmellow off.  
  
John sat back down, most of it off. He couldn't believe he had been that stupid. Years of camping and not once had he done that. 'Why,' he wondered.  
  
Aeryn was laughing quietly to herself and quickly took a bite of the s'more when John glared at her. "Mmmm," she said as she swallowed the last of it. "You know, these are much better than food cubes."  
  
John smiled and winked. "Told ya."  
  
It was silent for a quarter arn before John, for lack of better conversation, said, "So...what did you do today? Ya know, before we got stuck on this frelling planet?"  
  
"When we went down to that planet Moya was orbiting before we left, I killed a two headed creature of some kind."  
  
"Really? Wow, me too. I must have ESP."  
  
Aeryn gave him a look. "'E-S-P'? Is that some kind of disease from Earth? Should I be worried?" She started to inch away from him.  
  
John laughed. "No, it's a sort of phenomenon that normal people don't believe in. It's like...reading minds, psychic powers. Stuff like that."  
  
Aeryn gave him one of those looks that she only saved for when he started talking about weird stuff from Earth that she didn't understand. John thought it made her look beautiful though. He started to inch closer, covering the distance that Aeryn had put between them when she moved away, and leaned toawards her...  
  
Suddenly, a large disco ball descended over them and John heard what sounded like an intro to 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' from that Disney movie the Lion King, except in disco. John snapped back away from Aeryn, looking around. Suddenly, a figure slid across the ground, a white suit and black hair like Elvis. He turned and faced the two.  
  
Scorpious stared back at him from under the black flip-wig, a microphone held up, belting out the disco song, while doing a disco dance. "There's a calm surrender//To the rush of day//When the heat of the rolling world//Can be turned away//An enchanted moment//And it sees me through//It's enough for this restless warrior//Just to be with you."   
  
John jumped up, suprised, and Aeryn, who had still be sitting down, jumped as well, pulling her pulse rifle. "What is it?"  
  
"Can you feel the love tonight?//It is where we are//It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer//That we got this far//And can you feel the love tonight//How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds//Believe the very best." Scorpy did a little pelvic thrust and an Elvis like 'thank you, thank you very much.'  
  
John, turned away, covering his eyes. 'My poor eyes...'. He pointed to were Scorpy was doing his dance and sing act. "Um..Aeryn, do you see anything over there?"  
  
Aeryn looked and turned back to him with a skeptical look. "You mean beside that tree?"  
  
John looked back, just to see if Scorpy was still there.  
  
"There's a time for everyone//If they only learn//That the twistin' kaleidoscope//Moves us all in turn//There's a rhyme and reason//To the wild outdoors//When the heart of this star-crossed voyager//Beats in time with yours."  
  
John turned away again. 'Yep still there.'  
  
John looked to Aeryn, who was giving him an insane look. He gentley took the pulse rifle from her hand and held out his own. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Aeryn looked at the hand. "But there's no.."  
  
John ignored her comment, and already pulled her into a slow dance position, even though the music was in disco. Aeryn didn't object, and gently laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
He smiled to himself, despite the fact that Scorpy did a pretty bad imitation of Elvis.  
  
"Can you feel the love tonight?//It is where we are//It's enough to make kings and vagabonds//Believe the very best...."  
  
Scorpy's voice faded out as the music took over. John gently leaned down and kissed Aeryn. Suprsingly, she didn't pull away, didn't kick him in the, uh...downunder area, but returned the kiss.  
  
Suddenly, John wished Moya would never show up....  
  
...and that Scorpy would stop pretending he was Elvis.  
  
  
*then the screaming ladies in the credits came on and John changed his mind. Scropy could sing till he died, but where was Whynonna now?*  
  
~*Fin*~


End file.
